The First Spring Leaf
by Azalea'banphrionsa
Summary: What if Nickamedes had married Grace? This is about Azalea who is the daughter of the Nickamedes and Grace and what it would be like it she was Nike's champion. I've also changed the events by adding some and keeping some out. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

A two year old boy looked down at the crib in front of him. The baby girl looked adorable. She was to be named Azalea Frost because the women in his aunt's family took that last name. Azalea looked up at her cousin and reached for the finger give held in front of her. Her father Nickamedes, watched his nephew play with his daughter. His father was never around so he was being baby sat by his Aunt Grace and Uncle Nickamedes since his mother was out with his older sister. The little boy smiled at the tiny girl.


	2. Chapter 1 Actual

A note from the author:

Hello everyone I really hope you review. This is my first story. Unfortunately the characters do not belong to me as they are from the Mythos Academy Series written by the amazing Ms. Estep but I have added a few new characters.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sixteen years later:

"You can't beat me!" I cried.

Logan grunted and replied, "Watch me!"

We were battling and practicing as Logan's friends watched. Finally I blocked the blade, did some fancy sword work and my cousin's blade hit the ground. I swung close and pointed my blade at him with my back facing the bleachers.

"I win!" I smiled at him.

Logan was my cousin and a childhood friend. He had ink black hair like me hair with ice blue eyes. Everyone was crushing on him but sadly for them, I knew he only liked this one girl named Gwen who was a gypsy. Unfortunately she had touch magic so Logan was hesitant to get close to her in case she found out his secret. He was ashamed that when he was five he hid in the closet as Reapers murdered his mother and sister. I keep telling him it wasn't his fault but he blames himself. They were supposed to come over but we were in a fight, someone stole my dolls, so Logan begged to not come over. His mother agreed and so since his sister didn't want to come by herself she stayed with them rest of the family. Logan's dad was at work then. When we heard what happened we rushed over. Everyone thought he died or was taken because we couldn't find his body. I went upstairs to go to the bathroom after the adults checked the rooms and when I came out I heard a noise and found him.

Snapping back into the present, only a couple of seconds passed, I saw him grinning mischievously and frowned. Whatever it was it could not be good. I started to turn when I got run over by Kenzie and Oliver. I groaned beneath them my face pressed into the mat. They got off me and high fived Logan. Glaring at them I swung my leg and took all three of them down. I laughed and got up taking care to watch their feet.

"See you guys later!" I called over my shoulder.

I grabbed my bag and headed out of the colossal gym. I was headed to my dorm where I could shower before class started. I was sharing a room with the Valkyrie Morgan who was one of my best friends. After she ended being hated because she was cheating with her friend's boyfriend and he dumped her I became even closer then we were since I knew she only did that because she really liked him, loads more then Jasmine did.

I wondered when I would ever find love. That person would have to be really brave because Logan acted a lot like an older brother. Logan was a Spartan like me and so he could scare the words out of people sometimes, not to mention his friends who were very much like brothers too.

I was so into my thoughts I didn't notice when I ran straight into someone else. My weapons were out in a flash and I leapt up. The person I ran into groaned on the ground. I looked around quickly and seeing I had mistaken it as a threat I slid my weapons back into their place and held a hand out for the guy.

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention at all." I told him as I helped him up.

"It's fine," he said as he lifted his face to look at me. I held back a gasp. He had hair that looked like gold and his eyes were as green as the first spring leaf. He towered over me since I was only a whooping five feet but that wasn't the reason I gasped; I was used to that because Logan was also extremely tall. I guy in front of me looked like a god. He was obviously very built and definitely well tanned.

He stuck a hand out, "Josh, Viking, and you are?"

I shock his hand and replied, "Azalea but if you call me that your life has suddenly become shorter then you expected."

He snorted, "I doubt it," as he looked me over.

I smiled dangerously at him, "You didn't let me finish. I am also a Spartan and Logan Quinn's beloved cousin."

He smiled at me again, "Okay, now I believe you."

I laughed, "Sorry for bumping into you back there, I was just caught up in my thoughts," we were silent, "I guess I see you around then."

"Definitely," Josh replied and we both walked away.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello everyone again,

I hope that everyone reviews and the amazing characters are Jennifer Estep's creation with a few of my own added in. I have changed the order of events from the story.

Azalea'banphrionsa

* * *

Chapter 2:

When I got back to my dorm, my childhood friend, Morgan was on her bed painting her toenails. She looked up seeing I was back fro my morning training and gasped.

"You met a boy!" she cried as she danced over because her toenails were still wet.

I blushed, "Sort of,"

She was excited because ever since two years earlier when I found out my boyfriend Preston was cheating on me I quit on boys. I met Preston when Jasmine invited Morgan, Daphne and me to stay at their home during winter break. He made it believe that he loved me back, until I found him with another girl. He broke my heart and so I've sworn off boys since then. Jasmine, who is Preston's sister, hasn't been as good as a friend since then. I threw myself into training and school. I've drifted away from my friends a bit except for Morgan.

"Tell me everything!" she demanded.

"After a shower and beautification, I'll tell." I replied.

She sighed, "Like you need any beautification, you have the most amazing body because of all your workouts. That's all guys see, besides even if they did see more you have ink black hair and stunning green eyes." but she hurried me into the bathroom anyway. I took a shower and put my hair into a side braid and a little bit of gloss on. I stared at myself in the mirror. I did have green eyes but no one knew where they came from since my dad has ice blue eyes, like Logan, and my mother had purple eyes. She died when the reapers hunted her down for the Helheim Dagger. Now the dagger was somewhere no one knew. Everybody, including Reapers, has been looking for it but they couldn't find it.

I checked myself before the mirror again. I wore a simple pair of jeans with a one sleeved purple, white and black silk kimono top. I wore a tank underneath and a pair of black with silver threads shot through, Uggs.

When I got out, Morgan, looking amazing in her outfit, said, "Now tell me everything."

I told her about how I bumped into him and our conversation, "I can't wait to see him again! Do you think he's new or a transfer?"

"Does it matter?" Morgan asked. I blushed and we headed to class.

In Professor Metis' class she did another lecture and the rest of the day went by. The last class I had was gym. I was paired up against Talia. She was an Amazon, super fast but I already beat Logan and so this wouldn't be very hard. I blocked the sword and in a few seconds she was down on the mat with my blade pressed to her throat.

"Can I go work with my cousin and the rest of the Spartans now?" I asked the teacher. He nodded and I went over to Oliver and Logan. They were talking to this other person before they went on the mat when Coach Ajax told them to spar. They used a staff while I walked over and then Logan did a fancy move and Oliver went down.

He groaned and I smiled, "Did a little Spartan just get taken down? Is somebody hurt?" He just waved his hand. Coach Ajax was talking to the new kid and just told Logan and I to fight.

"You're going down cousin." I yelled and raised my staff. We charged at each other. Back and forth we clashed until Logan took the staff, hit me on my stomach and swept me in a circle with it and I fell to the ground.

"Who was the one to go down?" Logan asked me offering a hand to help me up. I took the hand but then gasped, clutching my stomach, and fell to the ground again. The last thing I remember was Logan's face above mine.


	4. Chapter 3

Hello everyone,

Again I hope whom ever reads this will update. The characters do not belong to me, they belong to the wonderful Ms. Estep. I have changed somethings in this story and so I hope that you like it.

Thanks,

Azalea'banphrionsa

* * *

Chapter 3

I woke up with a very bad headache and looked around. There were students on the ground everywhere I saw blood and then I saw Reapers in front of me. I sucked in my breath; they still hadn't noticed that I was awake yet. I heard murmurs of their conversation. Two people were arguing, one saying that this wasn't necessary since they already had a student inside to look for dagger. They other one then said that this is what Loki would have wanted to keep them from paying attention to that student. I had started to crawl to the staff beside me. Where was Logan and Oliver? That's when they noticed me.

"One of them is awake! Grab the Samurai Sword and make our first sacrifice to the master," one of the Reapers shouted. Another Reaper grabbed the sword and charged towards me. I pulled myself up grabbed the staff beside me and stood ready. I wasn't going to die without a fight.

The Reaper swung the sword. I parried and started fighting. The fight didn't last very long before I hit his head knocking him unconscious. That's when the rest of them came at me. I blocked and parried but after just being waking I wasn't very strong. They had me pinned to the ground and what I assumed was the leader of the Reapers, stabbed the Samurai Sword into my chest. A horrible scream rose from me. I could distantly hear the Reapers leaving thinking I would die.

I lay on that blood soaked mat for a long time before Logan came running in. My face was turned towards him so I could see the shock as he took in the scene. Then he saw me and raced towards me as fast as he could. He knelt beside my body and I looked up at him.

"Aza?" he asked hesitantly.

I looked up at him, "Do you see the," I coughed and blood came out, Logan tried to shush me but I had to tell him, "Reaper body beside me?" he nodded, "I knocked him in the head. He should still be alive."

Logan's eyes slid past mine and then looked at mine, "There is still time, we have to get you to Professor Metis, she's a healer."

"At least I hit a Reaper before I died." I smiled weakly before I coughed again. Logan was lying to himself; there wasn't enough time for me. I could feel my strength draining out of me. It was getting harder to breathe with each breath. Logan was saying I should go to Professor Metis right now. I shock my head. My eyes filled with tears, in the afterlife I was going to miss Logan and everyone else.

I remembered my favourite memory with him. It was when I was twelve and he was fourteen. That day I was sick in bed with the flu. Oliver and Kenzie where over since Logan lived with my family, they were going to go to the new amusement park. I was miserable and Morgan couldn't come over because she was in Greece. Logan came into the upstairs living room to wish me goodbye before he went to the park. I was watching my favourite Disney movies to make me feel better. Logan took one look at me and then went downstairs.

I watched him do this and became even grumpier. He wouldn't even tell me goodbye in case he caught the flu. I heard the front door open and close. Logan came back up and sat on the couch with me. I asked him why he hadn't gone to the amusement park.

"The amusement park will be there tomorrow and the day after. I can wait a little bit longer before going." Logan replied. He told his friends to go without him so he could spend a day with me. He ended up sick the day after and so we stayed together at home. I was so glad he was my cousin then.

I hope when I leave that I can still have that memory or become a guardian angel for him.

"Where is my father?" I asked Logan, struggling to say those simple words.

His face pinched up, "He went to chase the Reapers with me, but they sent me back earlier." His eyes were full of anguish. He turned at a sound and I looked towards it as well. Oliver and Coach Ajax were back and joking about how the Reapers all ran from them but Logan quickly dismissed them. A tear slipped down my cheek. I tried to think of something happy.

"Gwen?" I breathed weakly.

He nodded his head at me. That meant he had started to get close to her. I smiled. During this time Oliver had come around to us and knelt by me as well. My vision started to blur and my eyes fluttered to a close with the smile still on my face, but then I felt hands on my chest. Beautiful warmth touched me and I started to float. Breathing became easier but something tried to ground me into my body. I started to float down and fell into sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Hello everyone, sorry I haven't updated. I was in camp for a week and then went to the cabin. Anyway, the characters from the book do not belong to me they belong to Mrs. Estep though I have changed a few things. Hope you review!

* * *

Chapter 4

I woke up in the infirmary.

I squinted, "Is this what the afterlife is supposed to look like? I would have thought it would be whiter and brighter."

"You're awake!" I turned towards the voice and saw Josh, "Give me a moment I have to go grab your cousin. He made me promise that I would get him as soon as you were awake.

Josh rushed out of the room. I didn't remember how he mixed into this mess. He returned a few minutes later with Logan.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"We were practicing when you went down. Someone threw a dart laced with a sleeping drought in it. They hit you on the stomach. Josh and I immediately went to chase who threw it. We knew it was a Reaper because the dart was in the shape of Loki's face. Coach Ajax and most of the other teachers and some students chased after them. We left some people watching over you. We killed the Reapers but when we came back everyone looked killed or at least injured. Then I saw you. I rushed over and then we talked. You asked about Gwen and then you smiled a beautiful smile. Your eyes fluttered and by then Oliver came over and was kneeling beside you as well. I thought you would have died but then Josh was there and placing his hands on your chest. He has healing powers and he healed you. When you weren't on the brink of death and only needed rest we moved you to the infirmary and here you are." Logan told me.

I blinked, that was a lot to take in. I thought about it then frowned, "I didn't see Josh at the gym? Why is he training with us?" I gave a confused look towards Logan, "I thought you said you were a Viking?" this was directed towards Josh.

He smirked, "Coach Ajax told me I was good enough to train with you Spartans. I showed him my fighting skills and so now I train with you guys."

"Oh..." I couldn't really find a come back so that was all I said. The boys all laughed and I saw that Oliver and Kenzie had come inside as well. We all talked a bit more about the attack and I told them about how I heard the Reapers saying that they had someone inside the school to inform them and search for the objects of power. They were all worried about this and Logan, Oliver and Kenzie decided to go tell Professor Metis what I had heard. That left me and the Viking alone.

"You know when I said I would see you around this isn't what I meant." Josh told me teasingly.

I looked up at him, serious, "Thank you for healing me, if you didn't I don't think I would be here. Alive."

His face softened, "Anytime." He pressed his lips to my forehead and they lingered just above my hairline when Morgan burst into the room. We leapt back and I looked around my face feeling crimson. Josh quickly said that he'd see me later and hurried out of the room.

"Is that him?" Morgan asked me, her eyes bright with excitement. I nodded, biting my lip and we both squealed. She didn't press about anything but sat on the bed with me reading magazines until Professor Metis came back and told me I could go.

We walked to our dorm with everyone looking at me.

I glanced around nervously, "Why is everyone looking?"

Morgan looked at me, "Didn't you guess? You were attacked by a Reaper and almost died. Apparently Josh could feel your soul trying to leave your body. It took them thirty minutes to heal you enough to move you. Even more then that though is the fact that you actually fought against the Reaper and managed to kill one." I looked at her confused, "The Reaper that you knocked on the head is dead. You must have hit him too hard. Because you did that, everyone is just about worshipping you. Most say it was possible since you're a Spartan." All this she told me as we walked towards our dorm. Once we got there we spent the rest of the evening talking about the thing that always cheered us both up. We read more magazines and did pedicures, manicures and gossiped, not that I believed them since they were outrageous but they were funny, just enjoying our feminine side. After that we watched movies and both fell asleep in the living room of our dorm in front of the T.V.


	6. Chapter 5 Getting to Know Josh

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated. I went to camp for one week and then school started. I have another chapter I'm going to post soon and this way I'm one step ahead.

All the characters belong to Ms. Estep except for the ones you don't recognize.

I hope you all update.

Azalea'banphrionsa

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up and got dressed with another chic outfit and got ready for class. I grabbed my bag and my Tiffany charm bracelet, which my father got me, when the doorbell rang. Morgan already went to her gym class to swoon at boys with me smirking at her the entire time. I opened the door; on the other side was Josh. I blinked. Then I shut the door.

What did he want? _Just breathe Azalea. He probably just wants to see how you're healing. _After taking ten deep breaths, panicking and hoping he would go away, I decided I had to open the door or be late to class, which would not be good since my father was teaching that class. I opened the door. Josh was standing on the other side his hand poised to knock again. He blinked and gave me a smile. I gave a weak one in return.

"Hey," he voice reached out to grab me from staring at him for to long, "I came by to see how you were doing. Logan told me where to find you and I saw you in class the other day so I decided to walk you to class, I hope you don't mind I know I should have gave you some for notice before I come barging in expecting you to come with me, sorry about that it was very rude of me. I know I shouldn't get you angry because I saw you fight and that was amazing, I should probably stop talking now. I tend to ramble when I'm nervous, do you do that? I do it all the time it isn't funny, especially when I say something embarrassing." I felt my jaw hang out of my mouth. Josh had said that without taking a single breath, impressive.

"Wow, I would love to walk with you to class," I replied, I couldn't think of what else he said. It was strange how he wasn't nervous the first time we talked.

His smile light up the hallway and we walked to class joking about which teachers were the meanest and talking about which classes were our favourite. Both of ours were gym. When my father saw me come to class he gave me an exasperated sigh before continuing my lecture. That meant I was going to get it later in the day. I gave him a cheeky smile. After that class I walked to gym with Josh.

I could get use to this. Walking to class with Josh by my side loving how he acted and our debates and discussions. It turned out we had all our classes together except for 3 out of a possible eight. We talked the entire day.

When it came to gym class I was excited to pair up against Josh and see how good he was. I changed into my gym outfit which was plain black shorts and a shirt that said _Reapers beware, for I can and will kick your butt, _with a smiling ninja bunny underneath. I walked in but not before grabbing my bow and arrow, that was my chosen weapon. I could fight with any weapon as I was a Spartan but the bow and arrow were my favourite to fight with. I strapped a dagger to my thigh and another to my arm. I pulled my inky hair into a high pony tail and slung my arrows across my back. I was ready.

Josh was just coming out of the change room. I turned to tie my shoes before drooling over him, again. I went to talk to Couch Ajax, "I was wondering if I could face off against Josh with the chosen weapon of our choice?" He gave me the okay so I went to the mats on the other side of the room and started warming up to get my muscles loose. Josh came over when he saw me there and I explained to him the rules.

"So this is what we do, you are allowed three weapons of your choice. They also have to be in view. For arrows, if you chose a bow and arrow, you get three, one of every other weapon. I chose my bow and arrow and two daggers. We fight to seven points. A point is added when you manage to "kill"," I said this with quotation marks, "the other person."

I watched Josh grab his sword, dagger and staff. I got into my fighting stance.

Coach Ajax counted down and then shouted go!

* * *

That was the end. Yes, I know cliff hangers are mean. I have to get people to comment somehow though! Don't blame me! The fight will be the next chapter. I will give an answer for how Azalea's mom is also Gwen's mom and that stuff in the next few chapters. It will come out when she gets kidnapped. What?! Why am I being so mean by not telling? You'll all find out soon. -Mysteriously- Mwahaha! Please comment though.(puppy eyes) If you do I might write quicker (HINT HINT), who knows?

Azalea'banphrionsa


	7. Chapter 6 The Secret

Hello everyone, the characters do not belong to me unless they are not from the book. I do not own the plot or anything else from the book.

I am very unhappy that no one reviewed but I'm giving you the chapter anyway. (Sigh, what to do for someone to review) I'll be posting the next chapter very soon. Don't worry if I end up not posting because I have exams coming up soon.

* * *

Chapter 6

We circled each other warily, eyes narrowed. I had my bow in hands but I didn't draw an arrow because he would dodge and the arrow would be wasted. He was standing ready with his staff strapped to his back and his sword in his hand. His dagger was on his arm. He lunged and I blocked with my bow. I spun sticking my leg out trying to catch him unaware. He dodged, boy was Josh good. He swung his sword again and this time I reached for my dagger and blocked catching the blade on the hilt of my weapon. I drew in close pushing his sword up and swung my bow catching him on the stomach. That was one point. My bow had a blade on the outside except for the place I put my fingers. At first I had my hands bloodied every time I used it but now I knew where to put my fingers. I drew back and stood in my none fighting position. I hadn't swung the blade with enough force except to give him a hair lick cut.

"Point," my voice called out. Josh smiled and we started again. We fought for several more minutes before Josh won the next point. He won another point before I caught up and got two more with him getting one more after me. That left us at 3 on 3 with one point left between us. We were both panting from all the fighting and called a break. I grabbed my water and drank a little bit. I also wiped the sweat from my brow. I saw Josh dumping the entire contents of his water on his face. I shook my head and smiled. We were back again. I only had one arrow left and one of my daggers feel outside the circle so I couldn't retrieve it. Josh still had his sword and staff but his dagger was also outside the designated area. I took a breath to calm my nerves; I couldn't let him beat me.

We took our positions again. It was too bad Logan couldn't see this. I would be awesome. With my dagger in one hand and my bow in the other I charged. Josh blocked with his sword and we did an intricate dance with the swords, parrying, lunging, thrusting and blocking. That was when I made a fatal mistake. I misjudged how strong and fast Josh was because I spun to get closer to him leaving my left side unprotected but he danced lightly away on his feet. I tried moving back but he tapped my left side with his sword and the delicate balance was lost and I fell to the ground landing on my butt.

I was annoyed with myself. If I made that mistake in an actual battle I would be dead right now. I looked up at Josh who had a strange light in his eyes but I blinked and it disappeared. He offered his hand to me. I bit back a curse. I grabbed it the world suddenly disappeared.

We were standing in an office with a reaper talking to another person. Who this other person was I didn't know, I could only see their back.

"You will go to Mythos as a student and we will take the place from the inside." The guy in front nodded when I was suddenly sucked back into the real world. My face of shock masked Josh's.

"Did you see that? Who is it? We have to warn the professor, there is a traitor amongst us." The only person I knew who was a reaper was Jasmine. She had been killed though.

Josh's eyes darkened and I suddenly knew he had a secret, though at the time I didn't pay it any attention. I figured he was as angry as me with this realization, "We can't tell anyone. Everyone would panic and there would be chaos enough that the Reapers could come and destroy everyone."

What he said sounded wise so I let it slide for now. Something wasn't right but what was it? His voice sounded like he was trying to hide something. I didn't say anything else and Josh looked relieved. I was going to figure out who the traitor was without him. I wouldn't just keep quiet and watch as the events folded out around me.

* * *

What do you think? Please review! It doesn't take that long and I will be so happy.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Azalea'banphrionsa


	8. Chapter 7 It all comes outish

Sorry for not updating, I think I haven't in close to a month. i have an idea where I want the story to go but for now can everyone tell me if I should put the surprising twist soon or after.

I don't own anything, they all belong to the wonderful Jennifer Estep.

Azalea'banphrionsa

* * *

Chapter 7

The next few weeks I got to know Josh well and I was seriously in like. He was just so sweet like how he always brought me fries when he found out how much I loved them. Even Logan liked him, only Gwen had a bad feeling about him. She and Logan were dating now. I was glad she was making him happy but didn't pay any attention to her at all. That night Josh and I went to see a movie and got dinner. Students were rarely let off campus but with the winter holiday coming up everyone started feeling festive. We would be going to a ski resort and everyone was excited.

After the movie Josh walked me to my dorm and I smiled at him. He took my hands in his, dwarfing mine.

I looked up at him weirdly.

"Aza, I've been hanging out with you for a few weeks and you're just an amazing person. I love how you can beat me in combat without trying, how you love to eat fries and that there is no limit on how much you can eat of that. I love how your eyes sparkle in the light when you're smiling and I love your laugh. Will you be my girlfriend?"

I looked at him shocked, this wasn't what I was expecting, but I slowly smiled brilliantly, "I would love to," feeling absolutely happy.

Josh grinned to and leaned down to kiss me. It was soft and sweet and all sorts of amazing. When I went back into my shared room with Morgan, I was just about floating with a smile on my face.

She took one look at me and just shook her head, laughing, "You've got it bad."

The next morning I got a text from Josh saying he was going for coffee and wondered if I wanted anything. I texted him back saying I would meet him there and to get me a hot chocolate. It was a Saturday so we got the morning off before having special classes in the afternoon. Both Josh and I had gym today. Some days I had ancient languages as an elective but today both Josh and I had the same classes. I couldn't wait to hang out with him. I grabbed my grey pea coat and slipped on my Uggs. I put a silver dagger in my purse, put a silver poison tipped bobby pin in my hair and raced out of my dorm. I exited the gates and started to walk across the street. I started to text Logan where I was going but then something from behind reached out and covered my mouth and nose, my eyes started to widen. I smelled something sweet before blacking out.

I woke up in a dark room which was clearly someone's basement. I was tied to a chair. I tugged at the restraints but they were clearly not going to give. I realized I had stashed a dagger in my Uggs because I wore these boots so often and started to reach my hand towards my ankle. It was hard with the restraints tied so tightly. I could fell my blood soaking the rope.

The door banged open blinding me. I immediately straitened and pretended to be trying to get out of my bindings. A light switch was flipped and my eyes slowly adjusted to the light. I saw a Preston standing there.

He sneered, "Oh look how the mighty have fallen, you use to think you were so much better then me," he chuckled before getting back to business, "where did your mommy dearest hid the dagger?"

"What dagger?" I spat at him. Preston came over and slapped in the face, hard. My cheek stung. He repeated the question over and over again with me not answering him and him slapping me or kicking me each time. Finally, seeing that he wouldn't get anything out of me, he scowled and left the room.

I blinked back the tears that threatened to flow; I wasn't going to cry in front of these monsters. They didn't even deserve to see me cry. A lone tear however, crawled down my cheek. I was sure I had a few broken bones and I was definitely going to bruise. I heard voices outside the room.

_She won't tell us anything. I told you she wouldn't know anything. Her mother isn't Grace Frost. Grace was the stepmother. We should have taken Gwen, she would know. It was a lost cause kidnapping her._

What?

* * *

Well? What do you think? I know there is a cliffhanger but I thought it would be interesting to end it there. I will update soon if things don't change on me. I am planning to stay by my computer but you never really know. If there any any mistakes or the like, please also comment on it so I can make this the best possible. Please update and have a safe and awesome holiday.

Azalea'banphrionsa


End file.
